Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of pneumatic detection.
Pneumatic detectors comprise a sealed tube that detects certain conditions based on a pressure increase within the tube. For example, a pneumatic detector may be used for fire detection which can be an important function in many environments such as in commercial, military ground, aircraft, and spacecraft. Fire detection using a pneumatic detector involves an increase in internal pressure within the sealed tube based on heat. When the pressure increases to a specified level, a switch may be activated based on an arrangement of the sealed tube with a switch activation mechanism.